jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript:LAUGHING SO HARD
:Jack: HEY! YOU! No, not you, oh god, Steve, hi! How’s it goin’? Yeah, oh good! Yeah, did your wife get that job after? She did it? Oh, fantastic! So glad to hear it. Yeah, I’ll talk to you later! Yeah! laughs :Jack: YOU! DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE’S A TOWN OF SALEM CARD GAME COMING OUT?! YOU MOTHERF***IN' KNOW THERE IS! Real life Town of Salem game where you can play as your favorite online characters and even as some new ones?! HOLY S***! :Jack: whispering Backing the card game will also get you some exclusive characters for the online game, as well as an early copy of the card game, but don’t tell them I told you! :Jack: again WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOIN’?! GET YOURSELF A MOTHERF***IN' HOT POCKET?! NUH-UH!! IF YOU BACK THAT S*** EVEN MORE, YOU WILL GET SOME CARDS SIGNED BY THE PEOPLE WHO MADE TOWN OF SALEM, AS WELL AS SOME HAND-DRAWN CARDS! HOLY F***! THAT’S SO MANY THINGS! :Jack: But Kickstarter-backers will also get exclusive Not-Suitable-For-Work cards! laugh Don’t show your parents, or your Sam! Isn’t that right, Sam? laugh :Jack: Jacksepticeye-man awaaaaaaaaaay! :thud :Jack: Ow. :Wade: Oh, apparently, we’re starting, okay. :Mark: What the f***… :Jack: Don’t we pick a name or something? How do we do this? :Bob: That happens next. :Wade: It’ll… it’ll happen next. :groans :Jack: Oh, okay. :Mark: I don’t know what I’m ‘unna do! :Jack: Neither do I. Mark, we’re in this together, hold me… :laughs :Mark: Okay. :Bob: It says… :Wade: It’s gonna be so bad! :Bob: it says on the screen everything you have to do. :Wade: Name yourself! :groans :Bob: I wish you could do dirty names. I have the dirtiest name. :Jack: We don’t know how to play, so this, this is all gonna go terribly, but we’re gonna make it fun, and we’re gonna have FUN, DAMMIT! :Wade: Yes, you are. :laughs :Jack: There you go. :groans again :Jack: “No scrolls equipped.” But I has scrolls! :Jack: Are you all good with your roles, b****es? :Mark: Yeahhhhh, whatever! :else laughs :Wade: Now, if you’re green, you’re Town, if you’re red, you’re Mafia, and if you’re grayish, you’re neutral. :makes weird noises :Jack: Okay… :Wade: So you see Jester is neutral even though they’re pink, Serial Killer is neutral even though they’re blue, Executioner is neutral-gray, there’s a random Town, a Town killing role that we don’t know, a bunch of green Towns and three Mafia. :makes a confused noise, Jack laughs :Jack: I have NNNNO idea what I’m doing! :laughs :Wade: And read your attributes and your goal at the… top right. :Jack: Auuugh, fine! WHATEVER! :Wade: Just read it! :whines :Wade: The goal’s to read. :Jack: WHATEVER, WADE! :Mark: I WANT MY MOOOOMMMMY!!! :Jack: YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD! :and Bob laugh :Jack: I want ice cream! :Wade: No! :Jack: Aww! :makes a noise :Mark: I think I turned my music down so low… :Bob: Oh, come on! :Mark: I can’t hear anything. :Jack: Bob, are you dead? laughs :Mark: Bob, did you die? :Jack: Were you- were you… into laughter :Bob: I may have been Sack NiBler. :Mark: “Sack Nee-blay…” :Bob: Sack NiBler! :Mark: Michael Nee-blay… :Bob: Right? That’s the same name! :laughs :Wade: Yeah. :Bob: Mike NiBler. :Jack: Awesome. :Jack: Frodo… Frodo noooo! :laughs :Bob: “Bruce Wayne left the game?” :Mark: Ohhh man. :Jack: Just- :Bob: He must have to go be Batman, or something. :Mark: That’s really suspicious of Brucey, there… :Jack: laughs Hey, hey, Bat Wayne, I mean, Bruce Man, DAMMIT! :laughs :Mark: I think he’s serious! :continues to laugh :Jack: I’m afraid to read anything in chat as well in case some people are able to see and some people are not and then I give away what I am. :Mark: I’m not gonna type a damn thing, I’m not gonna talk to anybody… :Jack: I’m not even gonna talk to you guys, I’m gonna talk to my camera. Hello, camera. You look great today. :Bob: No, seriously… :Mark: “Hello, audience…” :Wade: “I hate my girlfriend!” :Bob: If you wanna make this game- if you wanna make this round really fun, you should do what I always do, and now that I’m dead you can do it. Cause I’m dead. :Wade: Oh, what is that? :laughs :Bob: Just, just bring as much chaos as you can into every day. Make random accusations and claim that you have facts to back it up. :Jack: There’s a Harvey Dent and a Hardly Dent. :laughs :Mark: Someone’s lyin’ to us… :Wade: I wonder which one’s the real one. :Jack: “I am the real Harvey Dent, ‘oh, I’m Hardly… De-‘” that sounded funnier in my head before I said it. :laughs again :Wade: “Oh, I’m- I’m Haaardly Dent…” :Jack: Shut up! You heard nothin’! :Bob: You know, I think you are the real Harvey Dent, um, my name’s Hardly. :laughs :Mark: Oop, well, that’s… oh, Death died. :Bob: O-Oh, man. :Mark: God dammit. :Wade: “Cotton Mather,” isn’t that a Scream reference? :Jack: I might be dead. :laughs :Mark: “Might be dead”? :Jack: I might have been Death. God dammit, man! I didn’t even realize I was dead until you guys said it! :Mark: Why’re… wh-were you, who are you? :Bob: Yeah, which one’s named Death? I don’t see anyone named Death. :Jack: Cotton Mather. :Mark: Cotton Mather was like, the Grim Reaper. :Bob: Oh, uhhh… :Jack: Yeeaaah. :Bob: Mark, are you Trusty McCoolGuy? :Mark: Yeah, I’m Trusty McCoolGuy! :laughs :Bob: I didn’t see that- I didn’t see that name until just now, and immediately, my brain was like, “That one’s Mark.” :Jack: Yeah. :laughter from the boys :Mark: I’m glad I’m so obvious. :inhale from Bob :Jack: Somebody said, “I want to touch Jacksepticeye.” How the hell do they know? :Bob: What? :Jack: Oh, that’s Wade. :Mark: Oh, okay. :Wade: No, that is NOT me. :babbles :Jack: Then how the hell would they POSSIBLY know? :Wade: Tha- that’s gotta be Mark or Bob, it’s gotta be one of those two. :Bob: I’m dead! Or am I? :Mark: Wait, how do we- :Wade: See?! :laughs :Mark: Oh, I was supposed to be voting, oops. :Mark: Wait, is Bob just throwing us for a loop here? Has Bob been lying and that’s Bob? :Wade: I think it’s Bob. :Mark: Bob was the first to cast shade on Wade, blamin’ him for those mistakes. :Jack: But Sack NiBler just said “Jack, you can touch you later.” :Wade: Yeah! :laughs :Jack: I’m so confused! You made a confusing game MORE confusing! :Bob: I-I’m dead and I’m still causing chaos, it’s amazing! :else laughs :Bob: Niceness. I wanted to keep it going but I just don’t have it in me. I sincerely was Sack NiBler. :Mark: Oh, okay. :Jack: My Name just got hanged. :Mark: Wait, you were Sack NiBler? That was it? :Bob: Yep. It’s pronounced “Nee-blay.” :Bob: Almost Fats Butler, but… :else laughs :Bob: Sack NiBler… :Jack: Or Butts Fatler. :Bob: Butts Fatler… :laughs :Jack: Look at my dead body next to Bruce Wayne! :Wade: That was the guy- why did the- the Mafia’s just throwing this game. :Mark: Are they? :laughs :Jack: I- I- I just have no idea what’s- :Mark: Oh! That was- oh. :Bob: Maybe- maybe the first Mafia was killed by, uh, a scare or something? :Jack: I- I still have no idea what’s going on. I’m so confused. :Bob: You’re not alive so you can’t- :Jack: laughs I’m still having fun, though! Wooo! :else laughs :Mark: Erryone’s having fun! :Jack: Havin’ a good time, right?! It’s like that guy at the disco who doesn’t wanna be there, it’s like… “Yeah! I love this song!” :Mark: You call it a… you still call it a disco in Ireland? :Jack: Oh, are we supposed to be up in “Da Club”? :Mark: No, I have no idea, I’m actually curious if you call it a discotheque. :Wade: OH NO! :Mark: Oh jeez, whoa… :Jack: Oh no, my f***in' ears! :Bob: Wait, did someone stick their finger in somewhere it’s not supposed to go? :Jack: Hardly Dent is dead. :Wade: That was me! :laughs :Wade: I was Haaardly Dent… :Mark: How would they be able to, like… :Bob: No, what they saw in the lobby, “muyskermACTUAL, LordMinion777, Markimurderer, and Jackiepooper”. :Mark: Ohhh. :Jack: Then why aren’t they talkin’ about everyone else? Why is it ME? :Bob: Well, you’re the popular one. :Wade: Yeah. :Jack: Nooo… :Bob: Jack, everyone loves your piercing blue eyes… :Jack: This doesn’t make any se- you’re confusing the shit out of me! I- I can’t- can’t do it, Mark! I CAN’T DO IT! screams :Mark: Yeah, ripping off your clothes- :Jack: screams I CAN’T DO IT! NOOO! :mumbles the tune to “Here I Go Again” :Jack: singing Here I go again on my own! :Bob: That’s not the words, is it? :Jack: singing GOIN’ DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I’VE EVER KNOWN!!! :Wade: Did you just get muted by yourself? :Mark: Everybody, I’m glad it got cut off right there. :laughs :Bob: His mic was just like, “F***-“ :Wade: “ON YOUR O-“ :Jack: Come on, I was good! :Wade: I mean, it’s really, it’s like a third-grade learning level. :Jack: Hey! F*** you, man! :Mark: Shut up! Yeah! :laughs :Jack: When you’re our teacher, it’s like, the bad school of not knowing stuff. :Wade: Bob! Bob, teach them! Maybe they’ll listen to you. :Jack: No! We don’t wanna learn, we don’t wanna learn! :Bob: I don’t wanna teach ‘em, I like it being this all way. :Mark: I’ve learned enough to get by. :Jack 'I’ve learned enough! :'Mark: I made it to the end of the game… and I’m good. :Jack: I died second round! :Wade: The one time your role is to die, you live to the end, Mark. You did- you did something. :Mark: WELL, WHATEVER, OKAY?! Just let me be, I’m havin’ FUN, and that’s important- :Wade: You were the ONLY ONE whose role is to die and you were the only one who lived! :groans :Jack: CAN’T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?! :Wade: NO! :Jack: AAAHHHH I WANT ICE CREAM! :Wade: …with each other… sexually… :Mark: Whoa. :Wade: “Trusty McCoolGuy has joined the Town.” Great, here we go. :Mark: I TOLD YOU! I’m gonna be Trusty McCoolGuy! :Jack: “Alotta Fagina!” laughs :laughs :Mark: If I can’t be honest with my friends… :Jack: Alotta Fagina… :Mark: Oh, “Markiplier has joined the Town.” Very clever. One of you guys. :second of silence :Mark: AAAAAAAAA! :Jack: The F*** was that?! :Mark: Getting ready for my role. :and Bob laugh :Jack: it sounded like – it sounded like a crow just landed on you microphone. a very accurate crow screech :Mark: I- I cut the roof off of my house and birds just land by. :Jack: Somebody’s “Wifi on da bus.” :and Bob laugh, Jack coughs :Wade: “Hey guys! What a nice day!” I swear to God, you have like some kind of default cheesy line button you press. :else laughs :Jack: “Hope you have fun!” :continues to laugh :Wade: Oh my god… :Mark: What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong with a little positivity in life? :laughs :Mark: You guys wanna crush my heart! You just wanna crush me. Wanna crush it. :mouths something :Mark: Can one of you guys use knowing who I am against me? Is that something that can happen? :Bob: I, uh… :Mark: Are you- are one of you, uh… :Jack: Yes. I’m gonna- I’m going to do that. :Wade: Well, see ya later, the person who left. :Bob: Josie left. :Jack: Bye, Josea! :Bob: Pussycats are gonna go soon. :Jack: Wifi on da bus?! Now we can’t get Wifi! :Mark: Ohh… wait was Wifi on da bus actually a werewolf, or is that just the- :Wade: Wow a Mafia and Serial Killer killed Wifi on da bus. That was a tag-team effort. :Mark: Oh jeez. No one likes Wifi… :Bob: Why do people hate Wifi so much, man? :laughs :Wade: “That’s so sad! I hope everyone is doing ok!” God, Mark, I swear… :Mark: WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY PO- okay, Wade, you were the only one criticizing my positivity. :laughs :Mark: I’ve got a little version of you in my house, so don’t criticize… :laughs like “AHEUHEUHEU” :Mark: SHUT UP, MARKIPLIER! YOU’RE NOT ME! :and Wade laugh :Wade: “Hello everybody!” :Jack (imitating Mark): Hello everybody! :laughs :Wade: Markiplier, OUT! :Bob: “That’s a great Markiplier…” :laughs :Jack: “That’s a great Markiplier impression!” :continues to laugh :Jack: Write something again, please! I wanna hear what- I wanna hear how spot-on they are with you. They should just write “douchedouchedouchedouchedouche.” :Wade: That’s all- that’s all I know, that’s all I got. :laughs :Wade: Why is everyone voting for Lucas… :Mark: WHAT? Why did Mark vote against ME?! I- I was on his side! :Jack: Cause you just said ‘Markiplier sux!” laughs :Mark: DAMMIT. :Jack: SOMEbody knows! :and Bob laugh :Mark: WAS THAT ONE A’ YOU?! One of my so-called friends?! :Bob: Oh really, do you still call us your friends? If you’re honest. :Mark: Yes, of course. :mouths the words “I shot Mark” :Wade: We’re friends… :Mark: I don’t have anyone else in my life, so what else am I gonna do? :Jack: Ah, shut up. :Bob: I’m not gonna- I’m not gonna affect this one person that I’m absolutely certain is Jack. I’m just gonna leave you alone, Jack. :Jack: How do you know I’m not dead already? :Bob: You’re Alotta Fagina, right? pronounces it Fa-gih-na :Jack: Noooo… :and Bob laugh :Jack: It’s “Alotta Fa-gy-na,” okay?! Not “Fa-gih-na!” :Bob: Oh, it’s pronounced “Fa-gy-na?” :Jack: JESUS, man! :Wade: Fa-gih-na?! :Jack: If you’re gonna say it, get it right! :Wade: …fa-gih-nal ointment… :Mark: Aw, man, I was like, triple-teamed last night! :else laughs loudly :Mark: People don’t like Trusty McCoolGuy! :Jack: “Boutta catch these hands!” Haa! I don’t know what this means! :keeps laughing in the background :Bob: I shouldn’t have stood next to Mark… :Mark: “Brutally murdered…” :talking from Mark, Bob and Wade :Mark: I was also role-blocked by somebody… :and Bob laugh again :Jack: Are you dead, Bob? :Wade: Aw, you wanted to get hung! :Bob: You were actually the Jester again! :Mark: Yeah, I… :and Bob laugh :Mark: How am I- how am I supposed to get hung?! What is- how does that work? :Jack: Ahh, s***, dude, everyone’s gonna die! Ahh, we’re all gonna DIE! I CAN’T DO IT! THE HUMANITY! :Wade: DANGIT! :laughs :Mark: Man, good call! :Bob: Yeah. :Jack: Which one- which one were you, Wade? :Wade: laughs I was the Number Poo… :else laughs :Jack: Clever… :Bob: So are we all dead right now? :laughs :Mark: I KNEW you died, Bob! I KNEW it! :Jack: I’m not dead! :Bob: I thought you were Alotta Fagina. pronounces it Fa-gih-na again :Jack: No. :Mark: There we go, you, you WERE Jonathan Corwin! :Bob: laughs Yeah… of course I was, I talked a lot about- :Wade: loudly Alotta Fagina was an escort! :laughs :Jack: Ooh, stabbed by a Serial Killer. Guess- guess which person I am! :Bob: You’re Markiplier, aren’t you? :Jack: and obvious Nnnnnnooooo! :laughs :Wade: “Hello everybody…” :Jack: I- I also might have shot Mark. :and Bob laugh :Mark: Come on! :Wade: “Gone In Alotta Fagina.” :Mark: I can’t believe you all would shoot Trusty McCoolGuy. :Jack: I had to destroy the real one! No one would believe I am the Mark then! :Mark: No one knew I was Mark anyway! :Wade: Aw, that’s my sad death letter… :Mark: Not really sad, no one cared. :laughs :Jack: Yeah, I also- I also shot Alotta Fagina. :Bob: You should- at every game, Mark, you should just lead with: “Hey, everybody! Have a great time! I’m the Jester. Don’t vote for me!” :Mark: laughs That’s what I’m gonna do! :Bob: “Just let me live ‘til the end and I won’t do anything!” :Mark: again Alright, okay, Bob, I’ll- I’ll do that. :Bob: As a born-again Jester! laughs :Mark (with a weird voice): You herd mentality b****! :Jack: What can I say? I’m a dick. :Bob: You got that… huge mouth full of semen, Mark. :Mark (still in the weird voice): I’ve just got a bucket of semen here and I like to scoop it out. :laughs :Jack: Augh, I imagined it, oh, why?! :and Bob laugh :Wade: Went down to the Chum Bucket- er, Cum Bucket, got a bucket of semen… :Jack: Ahh, no- some people have a spit bucket, Mark just has a cum bucket next to him. :Bob: laughs Oh, so it’s his own? Is that what we’re saying? :Mark (in the weird voice): Yeah, I gotta recycle, man, I’m all about the environment. :Wade: Did you say it’s “jizz own”? :Jack: snickers No, he didn’t, but let’s pretend he did. :Bob: I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t say that. I wouldn’t say that. :Jack: GUILTY! :Wade: I was so happy… :Jack: “You have to put away your gun for killing a Town member.” DAMMIT! I can’t kill another person! :Bob: Uh-oh. You done. :Jack: Yeah, I’m dead. snickers Nooo, I wanna kill the peeeeople! It’s the only fun I have, is murdering others. :music plays :Mark: Let’s do this! :Jack: I wish I had more- :Mark: demon noises Habede habede habede, blep blep blep ble ble… :Jack: I need- I need to think of a cool name! Oh, s***! Uhhm… :Mark: Who’s “CoolTrusty Mc- M-C”? MC CoolTrusty comin’ atcha! :snickers :Jack: “Pikachu!” “PantsGuy McTrust…” :Mark and Bob laugh :Bob: CoolTrusty MC, I didn’t see that one. I heard you talking about it, but I didn’t see it. :Wade: I barely got my name in. :Jack: Come on, scroll! Come on, scroll! :Bob: Come on, Jester! :Jack: You piece a’ s*** scroll. :talking and laughing from Mark, Bob and Wade :Jack: Are you guys- :Mark: You’ll NEVER guess! :Jack: Are you guys BOTH Jesters?! :and Bob keep laughing, Jack groans :line from Wade :Bob: laughs “PantsGuy McTrust…” “Trustymccool guy…” :Jack: Trusty McCoolGuy and CoolTrusty Mc… :seconds of silence :uproarious laughter from everyone :Jack: claps All at the exact same time! :continues :Bob: Yeah, this is not going to make any f***ing sense to anyone, is it? :Wade: And I said why is everyone… :Jack: Oh my god, that’s the best! I was hoping when everyone went silent, that’s exactly what was going to happen. :Mark: Just furiously typing away at this one… :Jack: Holy s***. :Bob: I just love that we’re all the same. :snickers :Bob: Is PantsGuy McTrust not a doctor? :bursts into laughter once again :Jack: All at the exact same time again?! :dies out :Jack: I hope people who watch this know what we’re laughing at as well. :Bob: They- they will have to… :Wade: laughter Yeah, me too! :MORE laughter :Bob: At the same time again! :Wade: Oh my god… :Jack: laughs “Joop has changed their vote to Trustymccool guy!” :Bob: laughs This is definitely the strangest game of Town of Salem I’ve ever played. :Wade: Yes, it is. :Mark: Everyone else in the game is losing their minds… :Jack: See, when you don’t know how to play, you have to make it fun! :laughs :Jack: “It’s a lovely morning to be a Jester…” :Wade: William Hobbs is joining in… :laughs :Jack: “Who will treat us when we get AIDS now? The poor doctor is dead!” :Bob: Cristiano left the game! :laughs again :Bob: We made someone ragequit with all of our joy and niceness. :laughs :Jack: Everyone vote for Peach, and then mob mentality will kick in, so we’ll get them to kick off everyone! :Wade: Oh, the veteran? Oh, the town has lost a lot of people. :Jack: ‘Kay, everyone vote Peach! snickers :Bob: Oh, I thought we were voting for Wade! :laughs :Jack: You were so quick to sell him out! F*** you, Peach! :Wade: speech …trying to kill… Trustymccool guy… :Mark: An opportunity to get Wade out of the game, YEAH! :Wade: Wow, Bob! :Bob: “What the hell!” laughs :Wade: I’m doing what’s good- I’m doing what’s BEST! :Bob: You know what’s best? :Jack: “What is your defense?” “What is your defense? I hate Jesters!” :and Bob laugh :Wade: “What the hell? Why me?” :laughs :Jack: Sorry, Peach, but you had to die! You knew too much! :Wade: “Pikachu’s my least favorite Po-” “Pika? Pika Pi?” :Jack (imitating Pikachu): CHUUUUUUUU!!! :Wade: Oh… I was- “chu-” that makes more sense- “chuuuuu?” :Mark: “Chu?” Oh god… :Jack: No! You have to say it- (imitating Pikachu) “Pika- CHUUUUUUU!” :laughs :Bob: Wait, is one of us actually Jester? :Mark: I am! I really am Jester! :Jack: Mark’s- Mark’s Jester. :Bob: Oh, okay. :Mark: A hundred percent- I AM Jester. :Jack: I’m the Medium. :Jack: snickers Keep talking that way, Joop, and you’re next! :laughs :Jack: DAMMIT, we didn’t get to kill someone! :Mark: Damn it! :Jack: The best part is, they don’t know which one of us to kill first. :laughs :Bob: I know… laughs :Jack: So they’re like, “We wanna kill ALL of them,” but they don’t know which one to do. :laughs again :Bob: Ohhh god… :Mark: I- I’ve a feeling- I’m at- oh… :Jack: Pikach- bursts into laughter :Wade: Pikachu LEFT! :laughs :Mark: We’ll be majority of this town… in this next one… giggles :Wade: Yes, we will. :Jack: YES! Majority! :Mark: Unless one of us dies… :Jack: Aw nooo! :Mark: …that’d be nice… aww. :Jack: I just died as you said that! F***! :laughs :Wade: Why in the world would you role-block me? :Jack: Nooooooo! :Bob: Not our emcee! Now who’s gonna announce my- :Jack: Ohhh, CoolTrusty MC, bro! I had all the… the… the haps. :Mark: So what do we do now? :Bob: I don’t know, I guess we win. :Mark: laughs Do we just hang each other one by one? :and Bob laugh :Mark: I want the Serial Killer to win. :Jack: This is like Survivor now. :Bob: Wade, yeah, Wade… :Wade: What? :Bob: You kill- you kill me tonight, and then kill Mark tomorrow night, and then- :Wade: Oh, okay. :Mark: You could either kill me the next night, or… :Jack: whispering Both of you just vote for Wade right now. :Jack: Who’s gonna do it? :laughs :Jack: Who’s gonna tip- Who’s gonna put their toe in the pool first? :laughs again :Jack: Whooo’s gonna do it? laughs :Mark: I’m goin’ for it! :Jack: Do it. :Bob: Oh no, I can’t vote… okay. :laughs :Bob: I spammed chat too much, it was like, “can’t vote… can’t vote… you can’t vote…” :Jack: I KNEW I could coerce you guys! :Bob: laughs Wade is just staring- :Jack: It ALWAYS comes down to murder! :Bob: Wade is just staring into the camera right now, seething. :Jack: Aww, poor Woad. What’s your death animation? :Mark: Is it the rock? It’s the rock. :Bob: laughs “Chuuuuu…” :Jack: It’s the rock. :Mark: Maaan… :Wade: You don’t know- :Mark: Uh-oh! Little Wade’s so sad! :Jack: Awwwwwww! “Aw no… what’s that shadow?” :laughs :Wade: Little Wade got to live! :laughs one last time :music plays :[audio from Be a D**k to Your Friends!] :music stops :uproarious laughter from everyone Category:Transcripts Category:Town of Salem